


Tell me that you like it too

by SepplSepplSeppl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Claiming, Consent, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepplSepplSeppl/pseuds/SepplSepplSeppl
Summary: Komaeda finds a horny Hajime in his pre-rut.Woe him, for he could never measure up to an omega. But he be damned if he doesn't at least try!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 271





	Tell me that you like it too

The scent almost makes him dizzy, Komaeda wonders how the real dynamics can withstand it. The great alphas and omegas of this world with their superior senses! Then again, they probably don't.

The heavy pheromones mixed with the aroma of custard and rich coffee has been following them around all day, but as useless a beta he is, he couldn't begin to place them. Even trash like himself should have noticed the difference in Hajimes scent. Now that he thinks back on it, a lot of things pointed towards his condition.

Hajime seemed a bit uncomfortable ever since they met up this morning, the smell already clinging to him. He was unusually fast to break a sweat, and rather irritable. The pair avoided places where they would run into the others, spending most of the time on an empty shore. The sea breeze helping the alpha hide his predicament.

Even if they came across someone, their friends tended to quickly excuse themselves again with an - he thought unfounded - air of awkwardness. Naively he just assumed they don't want to be around trash like him, which was probably still somewhat true. He couldn't complain, spending a day alone with Hajime was wonderful! Even Nanami-san, who usually stuck around, didn't come near them, although probably for the better.

Hajime is starting his pre-rut.

Komaeda can hear his needy groans and the rustling sheets through the alphas cottage door. They separated before dinner and he thought he might check up on Hajime. He should have known to not bother him, moronic him.

The betas feet have been glued to the spot for several minutes now, unsure. It's probably unwise to knock, he should just leave-

"Hng- Nagito, haa...~"

H-huh? Did Hajime call out his name? No, how absurd, he must have misheard! Why would Hajime ever call out to him, a clueless beta. No way, his worthless self-

But he hears it again, as if the other intended to confirm.

Komaeda feels a pull deep in his chest. Hajime is calling for him so tenderly during his most vulnerable, he is needed! Oh but the beta is so inadequate, he could never fill the place of a truly talented omega as there are many on this island. ...but, no matter how useless he is, if Hajime calls for him, there is no way to refuse! The hot moans sounding from inside the cottage only partly influenced that decision.

Komaeda presses his body flush against the door and listens some more. The deep vanilla-coffee aroma makes him feel lightheaded, it's exciting. "Hajime?", he knocks, "can I come in?" From inside a quick rustling of sheets can be heard.

"N-Nagito!", the shocked voice doesn't sound nearly as sweet, "No! Go away, I'm fine!"

"Hajime don't worry, I know you're in pre-rut!", he can hear the other take a sharp breath, "If you want me to, I could try to help!"

It took some time for Hajime to answer, so Komaeda basks in the delicious scent until he made his decision.

More rustling from inside is followed by a resigned sigh, "Okay, fine, come in"

He pushes down the door handle, Hajime probably had no time to lock the door. Stepping inside, Komaeda is enveloped in the haze of pheromones, it's unthinkable that he didn't even notice before. The alpha is sat on the bed, surrounded by the makeshift walls of a nest, built just from the bland blankets and pillows the cottages provide. Hajime is modestly covered in his underwear, although you can see them tent slightly, a sheen of sweat already glistening on his flushed skin. His chest is rising with harsh pants. Blown pupils focus in on the beta, who also feels the heat crawling into his cheeks. This feels very intimate already.

"This is crazy", the alpha holds his face in exasperation.

"Did you change your mind Hajime? I understand, a trashy beta like myself could never hope to satisfy-"

"Shut up, I don't mean that." When Komaeda replies with a blank expression he continues, "This is not how this is supposed to go at all! I at least should have asked you out first or something!"

A wild smile stretches the betas face as he hugs himself in a tight embrace, "Oh Hajime! You are too kind! Asking me out!? What are you thinking! Wasting such time on no good scum like me-"

"Just", Hajime levels his breathing, a bit irked as a new wave of heat floods his body, "Come here?"

Komaeda locks the door behind himself and approaches the bed to stand right in front of the other. His knees threaten to go weak, intruding an alphas nest in the middle of his rut, god he is so shameless. The scent is overpowering his senses, and Hajime looks so tantalizing. How truly lucky he is to witness this!

"You are an idiot", before the other can cut in with probably an agreement Hajime continues, "I mean your wrong. Ah, you heard me right?" He pauses, it is still embarrassing to admit, even if they both do, he presumes. "I want you"

Komaeda takes a sharp breath, a furious blush tinting his face red. He laughs nervously, "hah haha, Ha hajime what are you saying? Please don't let the rut get to your head!"

Before he can make more stupid excuses, Hajime pulls down his face and presses their lips together. Their teeth clash together, their lips are chapped and neither is really experienced, but a fluttery heat spreads in their chests and all arguments lie forgotten. They are both too hot at this point and the alphas need comes back full force.

Sliding his tongue over the betas lips, Hajime drags him forward into the nest. He grabs a fist full of his jacket and tugs, growling, "Off"

Komaeda complies readily, slipping it off together with his shirt and resumes the sloppy kiss. With a hand trailing down his lean torso, Hajime incites a moan from the beta and slides their tongues together in a frenzied fight for control. Komaeda easily submits as they both reach for each other, searching hands exploring the flushed skin. Hajime brushes over his partners chest, making Komaeda twitch as he grazes a nipple. Lured, he focuses on the hardening bud, flicking it with his thumb.

Komaeda shivers, breaking the kiss with a gasp. "Don't! Don't touch them, please"

"Is something wrong?", Hajime, his head somewhat clearing, tears his hand from the other - does Komaeda not actually want to?

Hastily the beta backtracks. He reaches for Hajimes hand and pulls it back to his chest, dark eyes desperately searching his. "I'm sorry, forget it! You can do what you want, I swear can take it-"

Dreading where this is headed, the alpha stops him in his rambling, "It's fine if you don't like it, don't apologize. You're fine - can we continue?" As much as he wants to iron out the others insecurities - he files them for later - Hajimes mind is a bit preoccupied with an intense need cursing through his body. Not too intense to ask for consent thought. Only after the other gives a nod does Hajime gently push him down to lie on his back. He places his hands on Komaedas bent knees and spreads them to settle between his legs. 

The beta is heaving, chest rising as he sucks in air through swollen, wet lips. They look way too delicious for Hajime not to want a taste. He leans down and catches the lower lip between his teeth, adding a bite mark to the abuse. Komeada moans, squirming under the alpha.

Hajime presses another kiss to his mouth and mumbles, close enough to make their lips brush with ever word, "But you like kissing. What else do you like?"

Komaedas mind draws blank. He doesn't know. This is his first time being intimate with someone, even alone he wasn't particularly adventurous. But he can take anything Hajime is willing to give him! He can be helpful! "I love everything you do to me Hajime! Please use my body to satisfy yourself!"

"Alright", the alpha leans back, "If you won't tell me, let's find out together. Tell me how it feels"

"But Hajime, you will just hear an endless stream of- hng", he breaks off his objection as Hajimes tongue traces the shell of his ear. Another moan is dragged out of him as puffs of hot breath fan over the wet trail.

"That feel good? You like that?"

"Y yes! haaa~", Komaedas face goes slack with pleasure as his partners sharp teeth pull on his ear lobe.

"Maybe you just have a thing for getting bitten", Hajime smirks against the others skin. It's often hard to get a read on the beta, but at least his body doesn't lie. It'd be easier if he could smell him properly.

Ignoring any comments from Komaeda, he presses his lips against the sensitive skin behind his ear and sucks hard. The beta can't help another moan breaking free as his arms fly up to hug Hajimes head. After kissing and licking, abusing the reddening skin the alpha growls in his ear, "Do you like it? Use your words"

"Aah, yes! Hajime, you're making me feel so good!"

Satisfied, he continues leaving a trail of hickeys down the side of Komaedas throat. With every pleasured noise from the other Hajime can't help bucking his hips forward. By the time he arrives at his collar the betas skin is a field of blossoming roses, but neither has the mind space to appreciate it. Hajime drags his tongue over his partners throat, but recoils when it tastes really bitter. He can't make out any scents either.

Komaeda seemed to notice his confusion and breathes out the explanation, "Ah, yes, I wear scent blockers, they must taste awful! I'm so sorry"

Something about that irritates Hajime, why would his beta feel the need to cover up his smell? That won't do. He pulls up his hand from where they have held Komaeda and licks his palm. Nosing at his partners collar he begins to rub off the blocker from his glands.

"H hajime? what are you doing?" Komaeda tries to grasp the others wrist.

"I want to smell you, can I? It's bothering me...", there is a strange whine lacing his voice.

"ah, okay, if Hajime wants to..."

While pressing more kisses into his skin, he succeeds in getting rid of the blocker. Immediately he switches to licking and caressing the irritated skin of Komaedas scent gland. Finally he is able to smell him. It's muted, but Hajime can discern the heady pheromones of arousal over a mild minty scent.

"I apologize Hajime, it's probably not the sweet kind of scent you'd prefer. If only I wasn't so inadequate"

Hajime liked it better when the only things out of his betas mouth were "yes" and blissed out moans. And the single thing wrong with Komaedas scent was that his own wasn't mixed with it. Rumbling deep in his throat, the alpha raises his hand again and rubs the scent gland on his wrist onto the others.

"Wh- Hajime what are you-", but he's drowned out by the alphas loud crooning. Is Hajime really scenting him? No one has ever done that. He never wanted to subject the others to his nauseating, pungent stench, so Komaeda always wears scent blockers. Oh how it fills him with undeserving bliss that Hajime wants his own tangy fragrant on himself.

Feeling satisfied with his work, the alpha leans back a bit to admire his beta. He looks absolutely debauched; his hands are thrown up around his head, a number of blooming hickeys trailing down his pale throat, shiny and swollen lips permanently parted with heavy pants, a look of sheer pleasure on his face that you can almost see the hearts in his eyes. The intoxicating haze of lustful pheromones hangs in the air around them. Hajime feels pride swell in his chest, he made his beta feel good.

After admiring his partner, Hajime suddenly becomes very aware of a whole other issue. His underwear grew painfully tight. Looking down, Komaeda is in a similar situation. The alpha reaches between them and tugs at the rest of their clothing, mewling up at his beta.

"Undress? Yes of course, albeit I'm sorry you have to look at more of my unsightly body"

With no mind space left to argue him anymore Hajime chucks his underwear. His dick is already swollen and heavy from all the foreplay, but he has to keep it in for just a bit more. He scoots down some to help get Komeada out of the rest of his own clothes. It's a dumb thought, but he preens at how the betas is a bit smaller than his. It's definitely aroused, standing proud and leaking copious amounts of precum.

"Ah, Hajime, please don't look that intensely, it's embarrassing"

The alpha picks up a loud purring, his cute beta has nothing to be ashamed of. He goes to reach down and touch, but Komaeda grabs his wrist, "Wait! Let me?" Hajime croons at him and lies down on his side, burrowing his nose in the others neck, waiting.

Komaeda is unsure what drove him, but he came here to help! Touching Hajime is the least he can do, even if he's inexperienced. He rolls onto his side also, hand hovering over his partners hips. They are barely inches apart, Komaeda can feel the heat radiating off the others skin. With tentative fingers he traces down his pelvic and circles Hajimes base. His knot pulses under the soft touches, Komeada can nearly feel the rumbling in the alphas chest as the purring grows louder. With a boost of confidence the beta holds the shaft more firmly and traces the whole length up to the swollen head. It's hot, he can feel the veins brushing against his palms and he traces them down to the base again.

Hajimes mouth opens with a deep groan and he closes his sharp teeth around the betas neck, just resting there. The faint pressure sends pleasant shivers down Komaedas spine. He strokes the length up again, this time lingering on the head. With the pad of his thumb he draws the beads of precum gathering at the tip and brings them up to his mouth to steal a taste. His hand took on the heady musk of arousal and, wetting the whole palm with his tongue, it tastes somewhat salty. Hajimes flavor is just as delicious as his smell, the beta could die happy. But they are not nearly finished.

Komaeda brings his wet hand back down and gives the alpha a few steady strokes. Receiving encouraging moans, he closes his fist around the knot at the base and gives it a firm squeeze.

With a dark croon Hajime presses his teeth firmer against his partners skin. He circles the betas body with his arms and reaches down to get a firm hold of Komaedas ass. Enough time spent on the receiving end. The beta yelps as Hajime roughly rolls him back around so he can settle between his knees again. Pale hands grab hold of brown spikes as the alpha drags his mouth down Komaedas body leaving a wet trail of kisses and bite marks.

Hajime moves further and further down until his face is right between his partners thighs. He wastes no time sucking more red marks into the soft flesh. After he receives only mewls and moans he lifts his head to look back up at Komaeda. It takes the beta a second to look down and understand what the alpha wants, "Y yes Hajime, I like it, I love your marks!"

He purrs at the confirmation, giving his partner another bite. If things were different and he weren't absolutely crazy with need already, he would have given his betas front more attention, but oh. Instead, the alpha grabs hold of the body under him and flips him around again, but this time so Komaeda is laying down on his stomach. Like a ragdoll the beta is pushed and pulled around until he's kneeling with his butt up in the air as his torso is pressed into the mattress, Hajime leaning over him. He can feel the alphas length slide between his cheeks.

"H hajime?", the alphas answering purr resonates in his own chest, "I'm not an omega Hajime, my lacking self unfortunately needs preparation"

The brunette nods and sits back on his heels so he is face to face with the betas butt. He gives it a sweet kiss before sinking his teeth in, his partner crying out in surprise. But Hajime wastes no time marking up the soft skin, a more rewarding task at hand. He grabs Komaedas hips and leans forward to lap at his betas entrance with long licks. With the other moaning and mewling under him, he works his hot tongue inside and covers him with saliva. Soon the squirming tongue is joined by Hajimes thumb pressing in. The alpha moves up to press soft kisses to the betas lower back while he guides his fingers inside, stretching and spreading them.

The burn Komaeda first felt is quickly replaced with his toes curling in pleasure and his hands clinging to the sheets. Hajime makes him feel so good, every inch of his body is burning. It's so overwhelming, much too good to put into words-! Ah, but wasn't that what Hajime wanted? He should use his words to let him know!

"Ah, Hajime! Hnnnn...~ haagh you're doing so good! I like it- I love it! aah aah"

The Alpha presses his fingers deeper and searches his insides until a white hot pleasure rips a moan from Komaedas lips.

"Oh oh, there! do it again! aaaaggh..~"

Hajime presses down on the spot a second time, but then pulls his fingers out with a growl. He grabs his betas hips and pulls him flush against his hips, burying his face into the others scent glands, inhaling the ambrosial pheromones of arousal. He takes a moment to soak in them before he grabs his dick and lines it up with his partners entrance. He croons and whines, pressing kisses to Komaedas neck, but doesn't move further, waiting.

"Yes! Yes, you can! Hajime, please give- aah...~"

Finally the alpha pushes his length inside, slowly, all the way to the base of his knot. They both wail in bliss, moans and purring bleeding together. 

When Komaeda catches his breath enough to start begging again, his alpha slides out a bit and pushes back inside, picking up a slow rhythm.

"Oh Hajime, ah, you can- you can go harder! please Hajime!"

The alpha growls deep in his chest, one hand holding up his betas hips as the other presses down between his shoulder blades, forcing him into a deep arch. Changing the angle of his thrusts, he puts more force behind them as he pushes in and in again. He preens and croons as his beta shudders under him, lost in the blinding pleasure of getting his spot hit again and again and again.

Keeping up his deep thrusts the alpha goes back to nosing at Komaedas scent gland. His smell is addictive, fresh and sweet, heady with desire. Never should it be blocked off again, Hajime doesn't ever want to not smell it. He'll scent mark Komaeda everyday. The others should smell it too, but only mixed with his own. The alpha growls and picks up the speed of his hips. They'll know the beta is his.

"Aah aah, Hajime yes! Please, I like it, ah...~"

He's gonna mark his beta up everywhere, leave kisses and hickeys and bite marks-

He's gonna lick every inch of his skin, leave his scent all over his body-

Everyone will know who he belongs to, only his-

Hajime bites down hard on Komaedas neck, his teeth breaking the tender and abused skin.

Under him, Komaedas whole body squirms and shakes from pleasure. He can't keep it in. He wails and cries out his euphoria. His blown eyes cross and his nails rip through the sheets as the orgasm wrecks through him.

Hajime right behind him, with the betas body tightening around him he puts more force behind his thrusts, his inflamed knot pushing against the rim. With a last powerful shove he drives it inside.

Hot relief burns in his veins as he releases inside, his knot swelling to its full size, stretching Komaedas entrance almost painfully.

The alpha purrs and coos as he licks at the open wound, emptying out in his betas heat. Only after his partner caught his breath again did he finish filling him up. Still locked together with the knot inside, he moves his mate to lie down, warping his arms around him from behind.

Komaeda tries to speak, but only a raspy croak leaves his mouth. Hajime buries his nose betas neck, comforting him with a deep purr rumbling in his chest and soft kisses to his nape.

Exhausted, the pair falls asleep in Hajimes makeshift nest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how weird asking for responses on smut is buuuut-
> 
> I appreciate every Kudo and/or comment!!<33


End file.
